Il Lunare Volpe
by destiny's-dawn666
Summary: This is the story of a man who faced a titan and became the voice of the people of Venice. The only name people knew him by was 'Il Lunare Volpe'. Based on RP with MadameMisfit. Gin x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my dear readers. So, sorry to say, I've hit a bump in the road with **'Moment of Truth in a Time of Darkness'**, but I need something to keep my creative juices flowing. This is actually based on an RP that I played out with my sister, **MadameMisfit**. The character Celestia technically belongs to her, I'm using the character with her permission. This was actually inspired by quite a few things: (1)** The Mask of Zorro**- it started playing on TV and it had been so long since I had seen it, so I was kinda entranced by the idea of a masked 'vigilante', (2) it is kinda based on the legend of **Robin**_ _**Hood**, loosely. (3) I finally watched the anime **Romeo x Juliet** earlier this year- again, enthralled by the idea of the masked warrior going up against a tyrant for the people. (4)- and finally, there was a picture that inspired me featuring the personification of Italy from **Hetalia: Axis Powers**, where he's bowing while wearing a mask. It just kind of clicked for me after that.**  
**_

_I dedicate this to my wonderful friend and sister,_ **MadameMisfit**_. I 3 you sissy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters appearing in this FanFiction. They belong to Tite Kubo. Celestia D'Argento belongs to _MadameMisfit_.**

* * *

_Prologue_

It started with a tyrant who rose to the position as magistrate of the city of Venice fifteen years ago. Since then he had taken away away the voice of the people- the voice of reason- by abolishing the City Council by entering the room of wise elders and thus sentencing them to mass execution, stating that only one had the God-ordained right to rule. Anyone who contested to his will or his right to rule was killed on the spot. Pleas for help and mercy fell upon deaf ears and cries of outrage cost the speaker their tongue.

This cruel self-appointed Lord and Master, a sinister man by the name of Sosuke Aizen, placed a heavy tax on the already unfortunate people of the lower class. Food and other needs were nigh unobtainable. Many became sick after resorting to eat rancid food. The price of medicine, however, made it nearly impossible to obtain as well. Even churches couldn't perform the Lord's work due to the heavy tax placed on them. Lower class citizens resorted to crime to merely get by.

On those dark streets, however, there came a small glimmer of hope. Stories developed of a masked marauder who roamed the streets of Venice in the moonlight, with the palace guards hot on his heels. They said he used no weapons, only his wits to fend himself off from his enemies. Some said he could run at speeds unheard of; others murmured that he could leap great distances. One doctor said that he was a miracle worker, explaining that with an ill wife, three hungry children and no money to care for either, his prayers were answered in the form of a bundle found on his doorstep early one morning. Within that bundle were just the medicinal herbs he needed and a full loaf of bread.

News soon reached even the ears of Lord Aizen as a noblewoman recounted the terrifying moment that she had been robbed by someone wearing a mask resembling that of a fox. Aizen determined this scoundrel to be nothing more than a petty thief at first. As time went on, however, and the people's hopes had risen, so had the number of uprisings. He then sent his guards to seek out this criminal and forbade the name from ever being mentioned. Still, the people spoke of him, of a man who went against a titan and spat in the face of fear.

They simply called him '_Il Lunare Volpe_'.

* * *

_I really don't know why, but **MadameMisfit **and I just love making Aizen the villain and/or creepy/insane ex-boyfriend in her stories. Maybe because we both love to bash him. I hope we don't offend any Aizen fans out there. In any case, I am almost finished with the next chapter and will have it for you soon, my dear readers. I will also try hard to work on '**Moment of Truth in Time of Darkness**' for those of you who are still waiting for Chapter Three. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time._


	2. Chapter One: Dance

_Hello, my wonderful readers. I finished this chapter earlier than I expected and thought that I'd share it with you. I actually think it turned out pretty well. Please tell me what you think. I always look forward to reviews. _

**Disclaimer: The Bleach characters featured in this belong to Tite Kubo. Lady Celestia D'Argento belongs to _MadameMisfit._**

* * *

Chapter One: Dance

Lady Celestia D'Argento smoothed down the shimmering, midnight blue material of her gown to rid it of any wrinkles before reaching up to straighten out her hair ribbon. Normally, she was not so focused on her image, but it _was_ Rangiku's birthday, and she would rather not look like a ragamuffin and receive grief for it. Once fully satisfied, she picked up a beautiful mask- the color of which matched her dress and was lined with tiny diamonds- and secured it with a careful knot. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. The dark blue material of her dress clasped gently about her flawless ashen skin like the still-blooming petals of a midnight-toned rose. Her hair fell about her shoulders in gentle ringlets of pure silver- fitting, considering her surname. Intelligent yet seemingly innocent blue-grey eyes gazed back at her, spellbinding and mysterious behind the mask. With a content nod at her reflection in the mirror, she grabbed her invitation and Rangiku's gift.

"_Molto bella, la mia donna._" Lucia, her maid commented with a look of pride in her eyes.

"_Grazie, _Lucia." Celestia said with a serene smile.

"You certainly turn some heads tonight, _mia cara_."

"I hope so." Celestia turned to the door and smiled as her cousin-slash-guardian. Shinji Hirako leaned against the doorway with arms crossed and a deadpan look on his face. Technically, the two were very distantly related, not by blood, but by marriage. He had come to Venice to seek his fortune and had been met with success. After Celestia's parents died, Shinji was contacted as her last living relative in Venice and took the young girl in. Despite his often morbid sense of humor, the two were as thick as thieves. "I paid good money to have that dress shipped to you from France- I was, in fact, beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to wear it.

"First of all, Signor Hirako," she began, a firm tone taking over her voice, "your fever might have broken, but that does not mean that you should be up and about, walking around." Shinji waved off the lecture. Celestia's gaze softened after a moment. "Second of all, I never had such an occasion to wear it to. You know, I would have been alright with any dress you bought me. Instead, you show me that I never have to want for anything, because here I stand in the most beautiful dress I could possibly own, sent to me by a loving cousin."

"Huh," Shinji began, again with that deadpan look, "and you're sure it's not just because you begged me to send you back something when I left for France?" Both cousins knew that this wasn't the truth, but she decided to humor her ill cousin anyway, flashing him a sheepish wince.

"That may have been part of the reason." she said. "Regardless, this dress makes me feel as if I could dance all night." She gave a playful twirl, letting the fabric of her full skirt swish about her legs. Shinji shook his head at this, but still smiled. Celestia's playful spirit had always, in his opinion, been one of her more endearing traits.

"Then you'll need the right shoes." he quipped, attempting to hide the smirk forming on his face. When she stopped her dancing and looked at him, Shinji motioned for Lucia to come forward. In the elderly maid's hands was the most beautiful pair of shoes Celestia had ever seen. At that point, Shinji couldn't hold his smile as she squealed with delight and slipped her feet into the delicate slippers. "Don't say I never buy you anything, cousin." he sighed as he began to examine his letters of business. Ill though he might have been, business stopped for no one. Just as he began looking at a letter from one of his business partners, the young noblewoman approached and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd never;" she replied warmly, "in fact you spoil me. _Grazie, _Shinji." She left him with a kiss on the cheek before finishing the preparations.

The sun was beginning it descent in the sky as Celestia approached the fully packed carriage. Shinji stopped her, though, as she was about to enter it. She was a little alarmed at the seriousness written on his face. "I don't want you going out on the streets. That '_Lunare Volpe_' character is targeting aristocrats all throughout Venezia and the city is not the safest place, especially at night. Got it?"

She took all of his words to heart and gently pulled his cloak closer to him, fastening it tight. "And _I_ don't want _you_ going outside unless absolutely necessary." She said, her voice full of concern. "I'm amazed that I let you come outside like this at all now." It was true; this late September day was quite chillier than the norm. She looked up at Shinji, relieved that his skin was no longer so pale. He was still tired from coughing, but his spirits were back.

In truth Celestia had feared the worst when he started getting sick after returning from a journey to France to expand his business. She cared for him in every way she knew how. In addition, she had, with his careful guidance when he could manage it, taken care of affairs of business. She read letters from his numerous partners and he dictated letters that she wrote in response. She also helped him balance his funds. When two of his business partners- a spindly and foppish man by the name of Rojuro Otoribashi and a rather brawny silver-haired man named Kensei Muguruma- came to visit Shinji in his illness, they were both surprised when he explained his situation. Rojuro's purple eyes shifted to Celestia. His mouth twisted into a flattering smile and he took her hands into his.

"It's a wonder that you can look after your cousin in his condition, tend to his business affairs, and still look so lovely." he said, giving her hand a gentle kiss. Celestia, in truth, didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. Her expression became amused, however, when Shinji had stood up and grit his teeth. He had given Rojuro such a tongue-lashing that the man matched Shinji's pallor as he left. Shinji was left to mutter about he would never let a pervert like Rojuro court his innocent cousin.

The streets of Venice were lovely at this time of year, almost making Celestia forget that the city had been overtaken by a tyrant and that there was a thief running loose out there. She loved the city; every time she came, there was something new to do, a new sight to see. She looked forward to this time of year the most, when she would spend a week in the city of Venice with Rangiku. It was a tradition the two young women had started when they were very young girls. In the summer, Rangiku had often argued that their times on Shinji's property in the outskirts of the city were more memorable. They had played in the warmth of the sun and made each other crowns of flowers. In the times they felt daring, they would discard their dresses and play in the water of the brook that ran its way through Shinji's land. As they got older, some things remained the same. The girls had covered every inch of Shinji's land on horseback. They would lie in the grass, sometimes with Celestia reading poetry. In the evening, Rangiku would fall asleep to the melodies that her younger friend had composed and played on the piano. Celestia would have to awaken her friend and escort her to her room.

Celestia tended to argue right back that she preferred staying in the city. She loved attending the opera with Rangiku, letting the masked characters take her to worlds she never imagined. More than once she had drifted into the library; Rangiku would tease that if it had words, Celestia would read it. She would shrug it off and normally keep on reading.

As the carriage pulled up to the grandiose structure that was the Matsumoto mansion, Celestia took a deep breath. Rangiku's mother- who had been a dear friend of Celestia's late mother- greeted the young lady as she exited the carriage with a warm embrace. Lady Amadora Matsumoto had considered the little debutante a member of her family even before Lady Arielle died. It filled her heart with warmth that their daughters had become as good of friends as the generation before them had. She looked into the carriage, but did not see Signor Hirako like she was expecting.

"Where's your cousin, _mia bella_?" she asked curiously.

"Still ill at home," Celestia replied. "His fever has broken, but he is still regaining his strength."

"And he sends you without an escort?" she asked, her pleasant porcelain face now twisted into a disapproving frown.

"As a reward for taking such good care of him. Besides that, I really didn't mind. The ride here was quiet and went without incident." she insisted in an attempt to soothe her godmother. Lady Matsumoto sighed and embraced the child once more.

"Well," she began as she pulled away, "I am certain that there will be at least one man here who will be more than willing to dance with you." Her eyes turned sad as she gently caressed the girl's face. "You have so much of your _mama_ in you, _mia bella_." Celestia placed a caring hand on hers and then allowed a masked servant to lead the way to ballroom.

The entirety of the Matsumoto ballroom was alive with music and dancing. There were so many people here, and due to the masks worn by each of them, she couldn't name any faces. The different colors of the garments blended in and dazzled her. Some masks were rather frightening, others were so beautiful. A few caused her to giggle. After a few refusals at the offer to dance by male partygoers, Celestia caught sight of the buxom birthday girl as she approached. Rangiku had adorned herself in a dress of pale pink and white that floated around her like an armada of bubbles and deeply flattered her chest size. Her beautiful, strawberry-blonde hair was adorned with pearl beads. She grinned from ear to ear as she lowered her mask.

"And is this Minerva I see, dressed head to foot in cloth and ornaments of the heavens?" she asked coyly.

"Only if I speak to Venus herself, dressed in the very sea foam she was born in and adorned with the precious jewels of the deep." Celestia playfully bantered back. Both girls laughed at the inside joke- born from one week in the summer when the two had gained in interest in ancient mythology. Rangiku had claimed herself Venus, able to spot love when it happened and able to entice many and most men; she declared Celestia to be Minerva, the wisest amongst the goddesses. As a result, they had called each other by those names ever since. They embraced and then Rangiku looped her arm around Celestia and pulled her through the crowd.

"_Grazie al cielo _you're here." she whispered as she waved to someone in greeting. "Most of these people are the sons and daughters of my parent's friends. Papa is trying to make _my_ birthday party into another political movement." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but waved to another person that Celestia didn't notice. "Counting you, I can probably count the number of people I actually know here on my fingers and toes. Please stay with me?" she pleaded. Celestia gave a dramatic sigh, just to tease Rangiku, but consented. Thankfully, the social scene wasn't that hard to blend into. Everyone treated the birthday girl and her good friend rather amicably.

Apparently the talk of the evening was about _Il Lunare Volpe_. Stories were passed back and forth about the ventures of the masked rogue.

"My grandmother's necklace was snatched right off of her neck by him!" one girl exclaimed. Her friends gasped and tittered around her. Some even clung to their escorts so as to receive comfort and protection from the imaginary fiend in the room.

"I thought you said earlier that you considered that a favor." one of them said.

"Wasn't the necklace really ugly?" another asked.

"Still, it's the principle of the thing. I'm angry because he stole from my family to begin with.

Rangiku, having proclaimed that she had seen one of her former lovers, dragged Celestia to an empty table in the corner of the large room.

"What do _you_ think of him?" Rangiku asked.

"Your former lover boy?" Celestia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Rangiku countered. "I mean what do you think of '_Il Lunare Volpe_'?"

Celestia shrugged as Rangiku braced her head on a closed fist. "I haven't been attacked or robbed, so I don't know, nor do I really care."

"I think there's something kind of romantic about him." Celestia scoffed. "What? Seriously, people say that Paris is the city of love? It has nothing on Venice. Only here would you find someone like _Il Lunare Volpe_."

"Rangiku," Celestia began as she picked up her goblet, "you could find a rock romantic."

"Don't overlook a rock that may hold a diamond within it." she countered.

"There you go again with your proverbs. _E 'molto fastidioso_."

"Don't judge just yet, _mia cara amica_. We just have to find you the right man, that's all." Rangiku said soothingly.

"In any case, my point is proven." Celestia said. Her older friend smiled. "Speaking of diamonds, isn't that the bracelet Benicio gave you before you two broke it off?" Her eyes motioned to a diamond bracelet, the sharp appearance of which threw off the soft look that the rest of Rangiku's ensemble gave.

"It was my mother's idea." she pouted. "I tried to tell her that the diamonds would clash, but she wouldn't listen to me. She insisted that I had to look like I wasn't looking for a man."

"Oh, _si_; we can't have you coming off as desperate." Celestia teased.

"Truth be told, I'd be grateful if _Il_ _Lunare Volpe_ did take off with it. I don't much care for it."

"Now why would you encourage a thief and anarchist, Signorina Matsumoto?" a honey-toned voice asked. Both girls turned to face the dictator of the state, Sosuke Aizen himself. If he didn't hold such an arrogant air about him, Celestia would have found him attractive. Every other woman in the room was attracted to the sheer power this man exuded, but his brown orbs were transfixed on one woman in the room. However, Celestia felt no love coming from his gaze. There was a promise of dominance in them, a demand for submission and obedience from her like he demanded from the entire state. It made her skin crawl.

"Lord Aizen!" Rangiku addressed in surprise. Quickly, she got to her feet and curtseyed as politely as possible. Celestia followed, although she curtseyed rather shallowly, not really caring what Aizen would think. "I was not aware that my father had invited you."

Aizen nodded his consent. "Your father is one of the few nobles in the city who holds my favor. Besides, I believe that the subjects of a king should be graced by his presence when he can manage. Don't you agree, Signorina D'Argento?"

Celestia grit her teeth in annoyance, but nodded. Aizen appeared pleased and then turned his attention to the crowd and sighed. "It seems that no matter where I go, all I hear is talk of _Il Lunare Volpe_." He turned his attention back to the two young women. "I have no interest in a petty thief who runs around my city, hiding from me behind a mask."

"The peasants say differently." Rangiku countered confidently, "They call him the savior of this city."

"Yet he hides in the moonlight. If he cares so for his precious people, then why doesn't he show himself? If I am to be the villain of this little melodrama, then let him face me here and now." He said the last part louder now, gaining the attention of the entire crowd. He looked to all of them as if sensing _Il Lunare Volpe_ within the room. He challenged all of the guests as if they were this masked scoundrel to come to face him. The anxious young people in attendance merely looked shocked at the leader of the city. Aizen chuckled- a cruel sounding laugh, and then turned back to Rangiku. "Surely you will soon grow out of these silly passing fancies in the next coming years, Signorina Matsumoto."

Rangiku's eyes drifted to the floor in disappointment. All it took was a few simple words for her hopes to come crashing down. "Yes, Lord Aizen." she said complacently. Celestia, on the other hand, was not so easily discouraged. Angered at the dictator's callous words, she stood to her feet.

"They say that treachery is noble in when aimed at tyranny [1]." she retorted boldly. Aizen gazed at her, and for a moment she feared that he would strike her. Instead, he smirked at her and held his hand out.

"Since it seems you lack an escort for this evening, _bella donna_." The girl hesitated before bravely covering her disgusted expression with one of brave determination and placed her hand in that of the devil's. A waltz broke the silence caused by Aizen's outburst and the partygoers all began dancing again. Their movements were a lot more careful and a lot less fluid, though. She could tell that everyone was on edge, scared to see what Aizen would do. Celestia grit her teeth to prevent herself from showing a look of disgust and discomfort. This guy was holding her too tight around the middle. If that wasn't bad enough, he smirked at having caught his 'prize'. Oh how Celestia wanted to reach up and smack that smirk right off his face.

"Tell me, how fares that cousin of yours?" Aizen asked. Celestia bit back a snarky remark and had to swallow her pride to answer the question.

"He is much better now that his fever has broken." she answered as cordially as she could muster.

"I'm certain, Signorina D'Argento, that he wouldn't be so susceptible to illness if he knew that his younger cousin was settled down and taken care of." At this, she fought the urge to snort.

"Trust me, Lord Aizen," she chortled, "the idea of me marrying might make him sick all over again. He's very protective of me." There was a glint in Aizen's light brown eyes that Celestia wasn't sure she liked at all. He reached within the pocket of his outer robe and simultaneously leaned forward so that his lips nearly touched her ear.

"Then perhaps one merely needs to gain his favor." Before she could object, he pulled out a small, gaudy golden bauble and clasped it around her wrist. She grimaced at the unwelcome gift, wincing at how bad it looked with the rest of her. "Consider it a token of my growing admiration for you, Signorina." he once again whispered. Celestia nearly failed to repress a shudder as he continued the dance with her.

The best part about Aizen's presence at the party was that he didn't stay too long. 'Unfortunately', he had business to attend to tonight and had to leave early. Before he left, however, he offered a toast to prosperity for the Matsumoto house. "And keep your souls safe tonight." he said, his voice a little too grave to be joking. "Else _Il Lunare Volpe _steal those from you as well." The crowd parted for him, applauding him a little too vigorously. Once he was safely away, there was a collective sigh of relief from the partygoers and everyone went back to merrymaking. Celestia looked with disdain at the gaudy little trinket now fastened to her wrist and contemplated her fate. Part of her died inside when she thought about the very idea that she might end up betrothed to that monster. Rangiku shot her a look of pity from where she was dancing. She shrugged nonchalantly back, not wanting to ruin the happy vibe of the party.

She heard someone sigh beside her and looked up. How funny that she hadn't noticed his presence earlier, but then again there were so many party guests here. She could barely keep up with faces let alone names. There was definitely an air of mystery and intrigue about this particular guest. He was tall, thin- from what she could see, and dressed head to foot in black, with a scarf wrapped about his head. Celestia found this very odd- how enthusiastic could one be about a simple masquerade? Whomever this gentleman was dressed as, it was a little more than apparent that he was going all out this evening. Possibly the only thing that really stuck out about him was his mask, colored a pearlescent white. Celestia found its shape to be unusually intriguing. Normally she could name most masks and what they were meant to represent. This man, though…

The stranger finally regarded her, and she found herself unable to move, spellbound by ruby-colored eyes of astonishing caliber. All this stranger had to do was grin his strange, wide grin at her and she was held prisoner by him. His smile drifted, however, as he looked back in the direction that Aizen had left. "How presumptuous…" he murmured. "_Che noia_." His voice was a sweet tenor that sent shivers up Celestia's spine just listening to it.

"You…" she said as she made an attempt to control herself, "You seem to be in agreement with most everyone here, Signore." If there was any hint of her flustered state of mind, he paid it no mind, as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I just fail to see how a man like Aizen views himself a God-ordained deity when it's obvious how he came to power." His voice took an almost poisonous edge, which frightened young Celestia. She barely noticed the small whimper that escaped her throat, but apparently he did. His gaze flickered back to her, and the poisonous aura about him vanished as suddenly as it had come. When he spoke to her again, it was with a jovial nature. "Ah, but this is a party, yes?" He grinned that mysterious grin and from a slit in his robes came a gloved hand held out to her in offer of a dance. "May I have the honor of this dance, _Amato dei Cieli_?" The way he spoke, so softly and humbly moved her in a way that she had never felt for a man. With a heart full of trepidation, she swallowed and accepted wordlessly. She looked up in time to catch Rangiku's approving gaze.

It was traditionally viewed that a man displayed his power by parting the crowds, leading his lady into the dance. This man, however, didn't lead Celestia. He preferred instead to walk beside her, making her feel as if he were her equal. She was a little surprised at this. Aizen had made her fear that he was going to dominate her. This man, whomever he was, treated her with courtesy and respect. When the dance truly started, he held her gently against him, almost as if she were the most beautiful and delicate rose in all the garden. He was graceful, accustomed to dancing- a gentleman, perhaps? She couldn't decide, nor at this moment did she care.

All too soon, the dance was finished. The man dramatically took off his hat and bowed to her. "An absolute honor, indeed, my Lady." he said politely. Before she could ask him any questions, he was already off.

"Who was that?" Rangiku asked. Celestia didn't answer at first, still mystified by this charming stranger. "Celestia," she addressed. The smaller girl finally looked at her. "What happened to Lord 'Egg-head's' tacky gift?" That snapped Celestia out of her trance and her eyes drifted down to her wrist. The monstrosity was gone. She looked around, thinking maybe she dropped it on the floor. When there was no visible sign of it, she thought back to what she was doing before the stranger made himself known.

"I didn't take it off before he asked me to dance…" she thought aloud. Realization then hit her like a violent ocean wave. That mask… Picking up her skirt, she rushed to the door to the balcony, ignoring Rangiku's calls of her name. She had to know if it were the truth.

He was there, standing at the edge of the balcony. Hearing the soft clacks of her slippers on the cool ground, he turned ever so slightly towards her.

"Back for another dance?" he asked, fully turning when he knew it was her. She was right, she _had _remembered the animal the mask represented. It was a fox- the cunning trickster himself.

"_Il Lunare Volpe_…" she murmured. The smile faded from his face, but only slightly before it came back.

"I thought people would be enjoying the party to notice. I guess I was right." he declared.

"Right?" she asked. "I don't understand." If possible, the grin he flashed at her stretched wider. The ruby eyes that had held her captivated were invisible in the shade of the night.

"You are quite intelligent, maybe too intelligent for my sake." he answered. A slight uproar had started inside, gaining Celestia's attention. While she stood facing the party, he leapt up onto the balcony rail. She turned back and put her guard up. A gleam in the moonlight caught her eyes and she caught a glimpse of both her trinket and Rangiku's bracelet in his hand, clasped around his grasp. She grimaced at him. "It appears ya caught me red-handed, Signorina D'Argento." he said with a bow.

Celestia knew she had to prevent his escape. Her gaze grew firm as he lifted a foot. "If you move your foot any farther, I'll scream." she said clearly. He gazed back at her and then his lips stretched once more into that eerily wide smile.

"Will you now?" he asked. "I hate to disappoint you, but I really must be going. I thank you and Signorina Matsumoto for the trinkets, and I assure you, Signorina, they will be put to good us. _Arrivederci_." With a mighty leap, he kicked off of the balcony. Celestia gasped and rushed to the edge, only to find that he had completely disappeared.

* * *

Translations:

**Molto bella, la mia donna**: Very pretty, my Lady.  
**Grazie**: Thank you  
**Mia Cara: **my dear  
_**Il Lunare**_ **_Volpe:_ **The Lunar Fox  
**mia bella: **my beautiful  
**Grazie al cielo: **Thank goodness  
**E 'molto fastidioso: **It's very annoying  
**Mi cara amica: **my dear friend  
**Bella donna: **beautiful woman  
**Che noia: **What a bore  
**Amato dei Cieli: **Beloved of the heavens  
**Arrivederci: **Goodbye

[1] Quote from Pierre Corneille

_Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, my wonderful readers. As I said before, please let me know what you think. I shall see you next time with hopefully another exciting update. Until then, I bid you _adieu.


	3. Chapter 2: Inquiry

Hello my dear readers. So I really want to continue with this story, but I need some feedback here. Please; I really don't want to take this story down, I love it so much. Please, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Anyway, I've been finished with this chapter for a while, but I wasn't satisfied with the way it turned out. I do hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Bleach universe and characters belong to Tite Kubo. Celestia D'Argento belongs to MadameMisfit.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Inquiries

Celestia shivered once more as the vision of those bright red eyes reached far into her soul once more. Those orbs of pure scarlet would not stop plaguing her mind tonight. Everytime she closed her eyes, they would appear as clearly as she could remember them; they both enthralled her and struck terror within her. She couldn't believe that someone who was so gentle and so kind to her had the capability of being someone like _Il Lunare Volpe_.

The party dissolved moments after the commotion regarding Rangiku's bracelet had started. Her father, not wanting to cause a scene, started the fireworks slightly early. The guests had been so entranced by the ancient Chinese art setting the night sky ablaze that they didn't notice all of the commotion inside. Lord Matsumoto, in his panic, had sent a servant out to fetch the Captain of the Guard. He paced back and forth from nerves, until his wife put an effective stop to that.

"You are sure you didn't recognize this man, Celestia?" he asked for the tenth time that evening. Celestia sighed and shook her head.

"If she had, she would have told you." Lady Matsumoto argued.

"The idea that that… thief would come into my home, on the celebration of my child's nineteenth year…" he murmured. "If word reaches Lord Aizen, I will become a laughingstock."

"Never mind the fact that he stole from your child when he could have done worse…" his wife said, matching her husband's murmur.

"The fact that he was _here_, right under Lord Aizen's nose…"

"And he got away with a few worthless trinkets, leaving everyone safe and sound." Rangiku retorted.

Lord Matsumoto didn't get to react to his daughter's comment because at that moment, Yammy Llargo, the vile man hand chosen by Aizen as Venice's Captain of the Guard entered the room. He was a behemoth of a man, nearly twice Celestia's height. He was made of pure muscle and very little brain. Any speck of intelligence that he claimed to have was, in actuality, suspicion and paranoia. Anyone who crossed him was considered guilty of obstruction of justice. It was how so many innocents were imprisoned. To make matters worse, Lord Aizen fully endorsed this cruel and irrational behavior. Over the years it had seemed as if _Il Lunare Volpe_ had only increased the Captain's irrational and often violent way of thinking.

He came in cursing under his breath. "What the hell do you have me down here for, Matsumoto?" he asked.

"I… I'm afraid there has been an incident, Captain Llargo." Lord Matsumoto responded nervously. "We… we were robbed." Red sprouted over the nobleman's face.

"You called me down here for _that_?" Yammy asked, his voice rising with agitation. "Look around you! People are stealing all over the place! I've got bigger problems to deal with right now!"

"But, Captain Llargo," Lord Matsumoto replied timidly. It was Rangiku, however, that retorted.

"Maybe it would interest you more, _Captain_, to know that it was _Il Lunare Volpe _who stole from both my friend and me." Yammy's eyes narrowed and he advanced on Rangiku.

"Well, I guess that changes things, doesn't it?" he spat. "Which way did he go?"

"Perhaps, Captain," Lord Matsumoto intervened, "you would have better luck asking _Signorina _D'Argento. She was the one to recognize the thief." Yammy's gaze flickered onto Celestia and he advanced toward her, repeating his question.

"I can't be too sure, Captain." she replied honestly. "He… surprised me when he jumped off of the balcony. By the time I got there, he had already vanished." A loud growl then escaped Yammy's lips.

"What good does that do us, woman? _Ma che cazzo_?!" he hollered.

At that point, Lady Matsumoto decided it was time for the two young ladies to join the party, or what was left of it. The party members were beginning to disperse, having heard Yammy's outrage. Both girls leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"I'm sorry about your birthday, Rangiku." Celestia apologized. Rangiku looked over.

"What's there to be sorry about?" she asked.

"You're not mad about _Il Lunare Volpe_?" Celestia asked.

"No!" Rangiku replied, scandalized by the very thought. "He rid me of a bracelet that I didn't even want anymore, and he showed me that that bastard Aizen has no say in what I believe and what I don't believe." Her grin grew mischievous and icy blue eyes turned on her good friend. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Celestia asked.

"Don't even play like that." Rangiku teased. "I saw you dancing with him- and you were actually enjoying yourself. Celestia D'Argento, I never knew that you had a thing for bad boys!"

"That was before I knew that he was an alleged criminal!" she countered a little too loudly, her blush deepening as she realized that she had attracted the eyes of the other partygoers. Rangiku laughed.

* * *

"Rangiku," Celestia said as she arrived at her best friend's bedside, "Rangiku, wake up." With a slight snort- that Celestia would surely give her grief over later- Rangiku blinked awake. A slight groan let Celestia know that she had succeeded at awakening her friend. With bleary eyes, the busty young woman leered at Celestia.

"What?" she whined.

"I… wanted to know something." She paused to make sure that Rangiku was still listening, receiving permission from a slight gesture. "You said that some of the peasants call _Il Lunare Volpe_ the savior of the city. What did you mean? How do you know?"

Rangiku was silent for a moment. "Give me a few minutes." she responded sleepily.

"Why are we doing this?" Celestia asked, pulling at the fabric of her simple frock, one that Rangiku had her put on.

"You had to know." Rangiku reminded her.

"I know that." Celestia snapped. "What I'm asking is why we're dressed in peasant clothes."

"I'd rather not get crowded by peasants." Rangiku said knowingly. She slapped Celestia's hand away as the latter attempted to rub the soot from her face. "Stop that." she chided. "You want to blend in, don't you?"

"This stuff is irritating." Celestia retorted. "Do you do this often?"

"Mama and I used to do this every month. She considers it a great deed to help others less fortunate. I kind of took over after she got sick. Remember?"

"I guess…"

"I've seen firsthand the good that _Il Lunare Volpe _is doing for those who have suffered Aizen's torturing demands." Rangiku said gently. She stopped as she felt a tug on her skirt. She turned and found a couple of raggedy-looking children, to whom she smiled and tore off a piece of bread for each. Celestia smiled to herself before she turned to find an elderly woman. She nodded to the crone and also gave her a piece of bread. The people knew not to crowd, else there wouldn't be any left- the girls went by, handing out pieces of bread to those with pleading eyes and thin faces. She noted as she went by, too, that although on the outside their situation looked grim, their eyes filled with hope- hope for better times ahead.

"I didn't realize," she began after the people began to disperse when they ran out of bread, "that things were so bad." She turned to Rangiku. "_Il Lunare Volpe_ really is trying to make a change." Rangiku nodded, although her eyes had a sadness to them.

"He can't do it alone, though," she added, "much like how we can't just wish for things to change for the better." Celestia looked at her best friend, and couldn't help but smile. For all of her goofiness, Rangiku was a lot deeper than she led most to believe.

"You're right." Celestia murmured. "If we want something, we have to fight for it. The people of Venice have to band together, let Aizen know that this is our city." Rangiku returned the smile to her friend and then nodded for them to be on their way.

As they left that particular neighborhood, they couldn't help but overhear a woman talk aloud to her neighbors.

"I thought I wouldn't have any herbs for my little boy; he's been so sick, but I just couldn't afford to buy any without starving myself. Lo and behold, though, when I awoke to begin work, I found the medicine he needed and a few gold coins in a parcel."

"Did you see who left them?" one of her neighbors asked.

"It had to be _Il Lunare Volpe_." a small child interjected. The woman telling the story shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if it was by _Il Lunare Volpe_ or whomever. The point was that my prayers were answered and my boy will get better."

Celestia found herself smiling in spite of herself. When she looked at Rangiku, the mentioned friend was nowhere to be found. She found herself immediately panicking- she was trapped in an unfamiliar place, alone. Not knowing what to do, she darted down an alleyway, praying it led to somewhere familiar.

Unfortunately, she didn't know that her wandering had picked up some rather unfamiliar and unwanted company until she heard their heavy footfalls. She picked up her pace, lifting her heavy skirt so as not to trip into anything or anyone. She had no idea where she was going, but she would worry about that later, once she shook off her followers. Try as she might, however, her plans were continuously foiled as she realized her pursuers were more persistent than she thought.

Much to her chagrin, she gave a cry of despair as she turned into an alleyway with a dead end. The only living creature to greet her was an alley cat, who hissed at her at having its scavenging interrupted. She turned back around and found her followers were definitely of the male variety. Fear filled her; they were both quite large muscle heads of men.

"Looks like we managed to wedge the little kitten into our trap, eh _fratello_?" one asked.

"Indeed." the other answered, grinning lasciviously at the young noblewoman. She felt a cold pit within her stomach as the men advanced.

"If you come any closer," she threatened, "I will scream."

"Go on, _bella_." the older-looking of the two urged. "There is no one around to hear you."

"Y-you're wrong." she bluffed. "My friend will be by any second, probably with a guard."

"Nice try." the younger said.

"I don't believe the lady said she was interested." a voice said. Celestia's ears rang with its familiarity. Her heart leapt once more as she looked up. Overhead, dressed in the same costume he had worn the night previous, mask and all, was _Il Lunare Volpe_ himself.

"Who asked you?" the elder growled. _Il Lunare Volpe _merely smiled and then leapt down. The brothers didn't move, couldn't, before the feet of the masked vigilante collided with their faces. With a graceful flip, he jumped down, landing lithely in front of Celestia. He managed to catch the enraged younger's fist and somehow managed to flip the already injured man onto his head. The elder charged at him like a mad bull. Again, _Il Lunare Volpe_ caught a flying fist. A black-clad leg flashed out from under the robe and lodged itself knee-first into the man's stomach. The elder collapsed next to his brother, doubled over in pain.

"I would recommend some ice for that." _Il Lunare Volpe_ suggested. Celestia looked at him in bewilderment. His eyes then met hers. "If I didn't know any better, my Lady, I would say that you came here _looking_ for trouble." His tone and his smile were both teasing, and it took Celestia a second to realize that she had been staring.

"Y-You're delusional." she said, looking away from him with an angry blush on her face. "It wasn't like I asked you to come in and save me."

"I wasn't implying that, my Lady." he replied. Celestia's face turned a brighter red as she realized that she had been caught. "Nonetheless, it seems that I did save you from quite a terrible fate." Celestia sighed, swallowing her pride.

"And for that, you have my thanks, _Signore_." she mumbled. His smile slightly faded and he stepped over the fallen would-be assailants. She felt her stomach lightly squirm as he came closer to her.

"If I may ask, my Lady, what are you doing out here?"

Celestia was silent for a moment, but then looked at him.

"I… I wanted to see that both mine and Rangiku's bracelets were being put to good use." she said.

"Do you not trust me, my Lady?" he asked incredulously. She shot him a deadpan look. "Right." he said.

"Rangiku led me out here and… we got separated. Those… lowlifes followed me and I just ended up getting myself even more lost."

"I see." he replied slowly. "Well, I can take you as far as the canal. Will you know where to go from there?"

Celestia nodded and _Il Lunare Volpe_ held out his hand for her.

"Whatever you do, do not let go, okay?" he asked. She swallowed, but nodded. He gave a swift pull and she found herself held secure in his arms, her own looped around his neck. She could only imagine the fierce shade of red that her cheeks had turned at this point. If anyone had told her that morning that she would be holding onto Venice's Public Enemy Number One, she would have called them mad. On the other hand, her less-decent self wasn't exactly telling her to put a stop to this. In fact, she really liked this, being so close to something forbidden.

As he began to pick up his speed, Celestia found her arms tightening around his neck, gripping as if she would never let go. She felt her hair flutter beneath the simple scarf she wore and her skirt fluttered about her ankles, but that didn't stop him. Celestia leaned in, her head against his shoulder, and attempted to relax.

"We have arrived, my Lady." he softly announced in her ear. Celestia opened her eyes and looked around. Sure enough, the canal was only a few feet away. He had taken to the shadows for hiding in safety. "This is where I leave you." With that he ducked out of her grasp, giving her a polite- if not dramatic- bow at the same time. As he turned away to leave, Celestia chose then to call to him.

"Wait," she said softly. "Will I see you again?"

He turned to her, a smile wide on his face. "I'm flattered, my Lady, that you would want to see me again." Celestia blushed and turned away, causing him to chuckle. "Seek and ye shall find." He pulled his hat down slightly and rapidly turned, taking off at a dash.

Celestia felt confused, yet elated at the same time. _Il Lunare Volpe _had shown himself in sunlight, just to protect her and had carried her back to a place with which she was familiar. An inexplicable shiver ran down her spine as she kept replaying within her mind how close she had been to him. Under normal circumstances, she would feel ashamed, but she didn't, oddly enough.

"Celestia!" she heard. Sure enough, Rangiku had seen her and had rushed over to her. "Are you okay? I looked behind me and noticed that you weren't there and I began to panic."

"I'm fine Rangiku." she replied.

"What happened?"

"I was… distracted, and then when I couldn't find you, I decided that it were best that I headed to the canal. At least I knew my way there." She decided to leave the parts about her stalkers and _Il Lunare Volpe _out. She didn't need Rangiku having a full-blown heart attack.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Rangiku replied. "Come on, let's go home."

The girls arrived in safety to the Matsumoto mansion. After they were washed and dressed and Rangiku made Celestia swear not to say anything to her father, they carried about their normal day, adjourning to the library to read and practice piano.

* * *

As it turned out, Lord Matsumoto had sent a letter to Shinji, informing the elder cousin of what exactly had happened during the party. Shinji, in turn had replied with the request that Celestia return home earlier. Although Celestia was deeply disappointed by this, she also knew that Aizen was planning to visit the Matsumoto household concerning the matter, and she would rather not be around at that moment. Rangiku was also sad, but proclaimed that that only meant that come Celestia's birthday, she would get to stay longer than the appointed week. This, in turn, caused Celestia to merely roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, _mia __bella_." Lady Matsumoto began, kissing the child on the forehead. Celestia shook her head and embraced her godmother tightly.

It was as she was boarding the carriage, though, that she noticed a strange figure on the roof. She didn't have to guess as to who it was; she had no idea why he had come to see her off. Yet in her heart she felt glad that he had come. She offered a small smile in his direction before entering the carriage.

* * *

So there's the end of Chapter Two. I'll have more up soon, I hope. Until then, I bid all of my readers a very Merry Christmas. =D

Translation:

_Ma che cazzo: _What the f #k?

_fratello_: brother


End file.
